Password
by TotalOtaku07
Summary: What is inside Hiruma's laptop? Will Mamori find out?
1. Chapter 1

**Date:** 22 Sep 2007

**Note:** "I'm addicted to Eyeshield 21. I just can't leave it alone! Grrrr…"

**Title:** Password

**Rating:** T/PG – for obscenities (of course)

**Summary:** What terrible things are stored inside Hiruma's laptop? Will Mamori find out?

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Eyeshield 21.. sooooo sad.. T-T

**Chapter 1:** The way of Anezaki

It's almost winter time. A gust of cold wind just stung my eyes and I'm almost at my breaking point; with school work, the disciplinary committee, and of course, managerial duties for the Deimon Devilbats. But I refuse to break and be subdued. That is not the way of Anezaki Mamori.

I'm still getting used of not having Sena with me when I walk to school. It's sad, but I understand the need to let go. I must, so he'll know that I believe in him and that he can believe in himself and what he can do. This is what I hate most about myself: sometimes I'm just too… involved? concerned? Anyway, it's time to face the battlefield called High School once again. And talking about battles, my greatest rival, the Devil Quarterback is just a few steps ahead.

"Good morning, Hiruma-kun", I say trying not to sound too pleased.

"Tch"

I almost glare at him. The least he can do is smile and say hello, yet he gives me that?! How does he make that sound anyway? It's not even a word.

"What a beautiful day. I hope you had enough rest" I reply instead.

He kept silent, holding his gun against one shoulder. Is that a Mossberg-12 gauge-pump action shotgun? That's illegal to use and carry around. Where did he get that? (As if I can't let it go)

"Uhmm.. Hiruma-kun, we still haven't finished discussing our plays for the game with Shinryuji"

"Tch. Can't that wait until later, fuckin' manager?"

Grrr… I thought he'd changed on me. Just the other day he called me Mamori. He's making that "fucking manager" almost a sort of endearment.

"I want Duboroku and the Damn Baldy there when we discuss them", he said.

Whoa?! Yukimitsu? He's actually letting Yuki on?

"You mean Yukimitsu-kun?" I asked

"Who else is the fucking baldy in the team, fucking manager?" he answered crassly, waving his shotgun around.

"Yeah, yeah, okay. Just hold that Mossberg steady".

"Tch. In case you haven't noticed, I know how to spot skills", he said eyeing her, "damn manager", he said as he walked away.

Then he looks back at me and grins..

"I thought you hate guns, damn manager? Mossberg-eh? Doin' your homework Mamo-nee? Kekeke", he teases, turning away.

**x x x x x**

I almost fell asleep during calculus, skipped lunch, and pinned myself twice doing Embroidery in Home Economics. Why do we have to study embroidery in school anyway? I mean, it's something one should learn from her grandma. Why not just have Sweet Stand Business Management or even Baking Sweets for Merchandise in the curriculum? It's been a long, hard day, and afternoon practice is just coming up: two and a half hours dealing with rowdy boys and a gun-toting maniac. All these thoughts passed through my weary brain as I walked into the clubhouse, set my stuff on the corner table, and began preparing the water bottles. I just started humming to myself in tune with a familiar task when an object, a most mysterious one, caught my attention.

There it is.. lying near the edge of the long table where we discuss our plays. It seems so familiar, yet so foreign to me: the Devil's Laptop. Just thinking about its contents will send shivers down one's spine. What secrets are stored inside that abominable thing? What kind of underground information can one find? I'd bet a whole box of Kariya's creampuffs that it contains more data than the Devil's Black Book, with its access to the different databases and guarded sites which its owner has hacked thus far.

_Okay, Mamori, maybe you're freaking too much. It's just a laptop, just a thing. _

But, oh, how great is its magnetism! Slowly, slowly, I realize I am standing by the edge of the table where it lies and that I am actually reaching for it. I hold myself back, my fist clenched, as if the mere thought of holding it with my hands can burn.

Am I doing the right thing? What if – what if? What if I find something so disturbing.. like data on our Principal? Or even the Governor of Tokyo? (I've always had this suspicion that Hiruma blackmailed the Governor after the game with the Punks) And even more, what if I find some pornographic stuff?!!! Okay, it's more likely to find pictures of his gun collection and an index of hand grenades with full illustrations. Still.. am I ready for this?

_Okay, Mamori, now is your chance to finally figure out Hiruma (not that you really don't have any idea because you're probably the person who best understands him). He probably ran out of sugarless gum or went back home to get some ammunition for his new gun, and won't be back too soon. At least (while he's gone) you can browse his files and may even find out his favorite brand of music from his mp3 collection, or something._

Okay, here goes.. I open the laptop slowly, revealing a black screen. I admire the lines, the keys, the letters, and even the different functions.

Hmm.. okay.

I'm thinking. I look at the sides and try to feel for buttons.

Hmm.. okay.

Hmm..

I just have a bit of a problem:

"**How do I turn this thing on?!"**

**x x x x x **

**Next Chapter:** Under Pressure 

Finished and coming soon…


	2. Chapter 2

**Date:** 22 Sep 2007

**Note:** "Why is this so fun?"

**Title:** Password

**Rating:** T/PG – for obscenities (of course)

**Summary:** What terrible things are stored inside Hiruma's laptop? Will Mamori find out?

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Eyeshield 21.. sooooo sad.. T-T

**Chapter 1:** Under Pressure

A minute passed, or maybe two, before this little rectangular button with a red circle around a vertical line caught my attention. I may have quite a brain but I'm just too stupid when it comes to computers (almost comparable to Shin?). I prefer writing stuff down, no matter how tedious that maybe, than booting up a PC and typing away. So I'm glad that we have Computer class, or else I'd be stumped here until Hiruma arrives.

I glance at the door and try to hear even the faintest sound of footsteps of loading guns or popping bubble gums, but there's none. And so, finally, I turn the laptop on. I sigh with relief as a familiar logo appears. I can actually use this software. After a few seconds, however, the screen went blank and a small red dot appeared and began jumping at the bottom of the screen, growing bigger and bigger until right in front of me is the familiar face of the Devil Bat mascot that said:

"Ya-Ha!"

Above it, a red square bore the words:

**THE DEVIL'S NOTEBOOK IS NOT FOR IDIOTS**

And right underneath is another rectangular box where the cursor is.

Obviously, the cunning devil is not so careless as to leave his laptop lying around for easy access. So now, I need a password to read whatever's inside. This is probably the hardest part. What will a person as devious and as intelligent as Hiruma set as password? It has to be a word or a code that is very important to him. As far as I know, there are only two words in HIruma's "important" list: 1) American Football and 2) Guns. Knowing him, the password won't be as simple as the word "gun" (or maybe not?). How about the name of his favorite gun model? That's not something I'm privy of and even if I do have a list of all the guns he owns, it would take me forever to try all of them. But maybe, just maybe, he constantly updates his password based on his newest acquisition. And so, I type:

**mossberg**

Then, **ENTER**. Red letters appear below the box: **FUCKING IDIOT!** I entered the wrong word.

It's time to try another one. I begin typing bazooka, but it just doesn't feel right, doesn't have enough flair (?!). Hiruma is all about flair, surprises, and explosions. Perhaps I should just try American Football, but it's too long. I just type:

**football**

Red letters appear: another wrong guess. I begin to type another one, but I stop halfway through. I remember from a lesson, that some programs automatically shut down after three wrong password tries. My next one may as well be my last. I feel disappointment creeping inside me.

_Why are you so disappointed, ne, Mamori? It's just a laptop. You weren't even sure that you really want to know what's inside. And if he finds out you've been trying to…_

Well, I have to face it: curiosity has gotten the better of me. Maybe I just need to understand him. He can be rude, obnoxious, and may even seem inconsiderate. He uses blackmail, and guns, and kicks people on the behind when he's pleased. Yet, he's a leader, (I excuse myself for saying this) a damn good one. He has discipline, though his methods may seem a bit – irregular. And there's this special quality in him that makes others share his dream. The Christmas bowl was just **his** dream, but now it's **our** dream. And maybe because I know nothing about his private affairs. Okay, strike that. I mean **we**, the whole team, know nothing about his private affairs. There has to be something more to Hiruma Youichi. I just know there is. And if finding the right password is what it takes, I'll do it.

One last try; I if I only know his birth date and if only he did not completely destroy his school records. Grr.. this is so frustrating! What? What? WHAT?!

Well, what about his beloved team? No, strike that – his team (I don't know if he's capable of love). Somehow the words Deimon Devilbats feel right. No, not the whole thing; just devilbats, because it was Maou Devilbats before that. And so I type:

**devilbats**

I hold my breath as the cursor paused, then the word "**FUCKING IDIOT!**" appeared again.

Hmm.. is it time to give up?

**x x x x x**

Mamori is extra stupid in this chapter.. so sorry to disappoint..

Anyway, it's not finished yet and I do hope to redeem myself.

**Third and Last Chapter:** **What in the name - - #?!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Date:** 23 Sep 2007

**Title:** Password

**Rating:** PG (c/o Hiruma)

**Summary:** What terrible things are stored inside Hiruma's laptop? Will Mamori find out?

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Eyeshield 21.. sooooo sad.. T-T

**Note:** In the first two chapters I made many verb inconsistencies. I wanted to write Mamori's thoughts always in present tense, and well, I got a bit confused and carried away (my fault entirely) with the story. Ah, well, it's very hard to reconcile her thoughts and actions in present time. Sorry for confusing you, gentle readers. I hope in this final chapter truly redeem myself or even at least not make you crinkle your noses with disgust. And so, Anezaki Mamori's adventure continues…

**Chapter 3:** **What in the name --#?!**

Only ten minutes has passed since I opened the door of the Devilbats clubhouse, until this moment that I want to cry with relief. It was three seconds ago that I typed the word "**devilbats**" inside the password box, hoping it's the correct one for it may well be my last try. I finally exhale as I see the two familiar words: "**FUCKING IDIOT!**" blinking below the box. The system is not shutting down and this means: more tries!

However, what else haven't I thought about? What other things are Hiruma interested in? How about a name? He doesn't have a girlfriend (as far as I know) and not one girl in her right mind would dare approach him. Moreover, girls don't seem to interest him at all (I should know). So I drop the idea of a girl's name being his password; maybe his mother's name? Father? Brothers? Sisters? Damn, I don't know a whole lot.. oops! BAD WORD Anezaki!

I decide to focus on names. I try his name first. Hiruma: No, Youichi: No. How about Kurita? Nope. Musashi? Not that either. I try all the names of our teammates, even Yukimitsu's and Ishimaru's, to no avail; even Cerberos. I try eyeshield21 but it's not it. Another 5 minutes pass.

Where is he?

I look around but there's nothing, no sign, not even a whiff of his hair gel. Still, I do not know if right now he's just outside the door. I never felt the "hairs-standing-at-the-back-of-the-neck" feeling that others associate when he's around and I cannot understand why people are so afraid of him even without the guns.

Anyway, I try more names: from NFL Japan teams, even from the American Pro Football teams: Giants, Redskins, Buffaloes, but nothing matches. It has been almost 20 minutes now and I feel creeped-out. He never left his laptop unattended this long, maybe only when he's on the field, during the games. Then I absently type three letters (maybe out of habit when I'm using a computer in class) then I steel myself. This can't be – why would I think -- ?!

_Well, as long as you're shooting the air here Mamori, might as well try it. There's really nothing to lose. And you might be correct. It's not really impossible._

My thoughts are really getting annoying. Yet, I heed their advice and finish the word I am typing. I suddenly wish that this is the right one, the right name, then: "**FUCKING IDIOT!**" appears, mocking me. I feel disappointment when I know I don't have the right to.

_You have to admit that was idiotic Mamo --. Why would Youichi use your name, eh? He can't even say it around you._

My ears feel hot with embarrassment, though I am actually alone. I feel sorry for myself, sad that "mamori" is not the password. I can't understand why I feel this. Maybe he really is hopeless..

Out of spite, I type more words; words that probably don't mean anything to him, nor to me. I type and type anything that comes to mind, then

**THERE'S GUNFIRE EVERYWHERE!!!**

Instinctively, I clamp both my hands to my ears, and then I realize that the sound came from the laptop.

"Touchdown!!! You're not a fucking idiot after all! Ya-Ha!!!" it says as the screen opens up.

I stare at it with dumb amazement.

No. It can't be! Maybe I'm hallucinating. Maybe I entered the wrong letters, randomly making up the correct password. I almost begin to believe myself, but I know what I typed. I'm always careful. But why? Why that?

Then the door opens with a kick.

"Fucking brats! You'll never have Eyeshield 21, I'll kill you all!" the devil mutters.

He spots me and stops in his track. He raises an eyebrow in that distinct way of his. **I'm dead.**

**x**

**x**

**x**

**x**

**x**

Without a word, he comes to my side and sees the screen of his laptop aglow. I want to concentrate on his reaction but I can't see his face. Five, ten seconds pass, still no word from him.

"Uhmm.. Hiruma-kun.. " I say without thinking, without any idea what to say next.

"I was just – I was just –"

"Tch. Fucking manager, I thought you don't know how to use a laptop".

Silence.

"Maybe there's hope for you yet. Kekeke"

Then he slumps down beside me, takes the laptop and begins his routine finger exercise.

I want to cry. I want to laugh. He's driving me crazy. What the hell just happened?! How can he just let that pass? How can he take it too lightly? I tinker with one of his most private possessions without any explanation and he just.. (SIGH)

_Face it Mamori, you will probably never understand him._

Still, that password: WHY?

There's only one way to know.

"Er, Hiruma-kun, I, well I just want to ask – why do you use that password?"

He stops typing. I hear his bubble gum pop.

"Tch. Fucking manager, I figured you were smart. Just think: wouldn't it be the last thing anyone would consider? Eh?"

Well –

"Hmmm.. I guess that makes sense, but –"

"Tch". He cuts me off before I finish.

I know this is the end of the conversation. He's right: it's the last thing anyone would ever think of, anyone who knows him. I wouldn't have thought of it if I wasn't half-hysterical inside. Yet..

**x x x x x**

I leave the clubhouse after finishing all my tasks. The water bottles are ready, I see everyone coming, and soon the clubhouse will be full of half-naked boys. I'm busy but I keep thinking about what just transpired and asking myself: WHY? I go out, closing the door behind me, resigning from such troublesome thoughts.

But all of a sudden I find everything amusing that I can't help but chuckle.

_Really, Hiruma-kun?! Your reason makes sense but come on._. **CREAMPUFF**?!!!

**x x x x x**

**Epilogue:** **Hiruma -- on Creampuffs**

The manager of Deimon Devilbats just left the clubhouse and the Devil Quarterback is still in front of his laptop, hacking or probably doing something worse. Then he mumbles, almost imperceptibly:

"Fucking idiot", he says to himself.

"Fucking manager.. Fucking nosy manager.."

"Fucking idiot", he says to himself.

He thinks: what was she thinking while typing that word? Sure, she likes creampuffs to death, but to actually associate a sweet delicacy with him? It's illogical and absurd. Why did he use that word in the first place?

Then he vividly remembers that night after he walked her home for the second time, or rather when she forced him to walk her home. He had coffee and she bought a box from Kariya's. He was thinking of how different they are but still complementary, when an analogy came to mind: he is the coffee – bitter, strong, sharp, while she is the creampuff – sweet, gentle and soft; things that qualify her to be on his "watch/hate list", yet these are also the reasons why he.. why he..

Well, never mind.

"Fucking creampuff", he says out loud.

**x x x x x **

The ending wasn't the original one. But because you are all so smart to think that **Mamori** is the correct password, I had to change the ending to make it less predictable. The last part about Hiruma's thoughts, well, they're supposed to mean something.. hehehe.. If you haven't got it, I guess it becomes part of the mystery. Many thanks!


End file.
